


Torn and Tattered

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Pain Universe [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a beautifully built man and Bucky's long lusted after him with his long, lean limbs, easy grin, and biteable ass. He's hard to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn and Tattered

"Ah, shit."

Bucky walks into the locker room to find Sam eyeing him from under one of the showerheads, one hand still in his soapy hair and the other shielding his eyes as he stares at him with an unfathomable look.

"You got a problem, Wilson?" he asks as he steps under an adjacent shower and tries not to stare back. It's not an easy task; Sam is a beautifully built man and Bucky's long lusted after him with his long, lean limbs, easy grin, and biteable ass. He's hard to ignore.

"Nope," Sam answers, and that's that. The conversation is over. 

Bucky goes about morosely cleaning up post-work out and tries really hard not to steal any more glances at the other man. Only he may not be very good at hiding his covert looks, because after a few moments Sam stops washing and takes a step closer, looking a little bit like he might want to hit Bucky.

"I lied. I do have a problem."

Crap.

Sam's seen him looking, hasn't he? Or he's noticed that his dick is getting hard. Because yeah, he's been imagining Sam out on the wrestling mat, big blotchy bruises showing up on his smooth brown legs and arms as Bucky pins him to the ground. It's turning him on.

Fuck, he hopes Sam doesn't notice that he's getting hard, doesn't guess about why, doesn't tell Stevie about it. Shit, shit, shit. Please don't tell Stevie. He can't find out.

And he must have said that last bit out loud, because Sam's staring at him slack jawed now, like he can't believe what a stupid thing he just said.

"You think Steve's gonna find out you're gay and have a problem with it? Man, it's like you don't even know him."

Bucky scoffs. "He doesn't have a problem with me being gay. He already knows I'm gay. Didn't care then, doesn't care now. It's the…" 

He pauses, not sure how much Sam knows or guesses and how much he doesn't. If he tells him all the dirty details, will he scare him off?

"You're talking about the kinks? How the pain gives you pleasure?"

Bucky ducks his head. "Yeah."

"He wouldn't give a shit about that either, other than worrying about you," Sam says. 

Bucky doesn't know what to say to that, so he goes back to finishing up in the shower. Sam hasn't moved away yet. In fact, he's actually gotten closer, mere inches away. Is he interested? Why would he stand that close if he wasn't interested? Bucky can't resist, so he leans forward and goes in for a kiss. Sam stops him with a hand on his chest.

"I'm not playing your game, the one where you fight a guy bare-fisted as some kind of kinky foreplay. You've got thirty pounds on me and a goddamned cyber arm. I'll lose and I do not like to lose."

Bucky stares at him, and Sam stares back, neither one giving an inch. As the seconds tick by and Sam still doesn't do or say anything else, Bucky finally gives in, resigned. 

"I should go." 

Fuck him for reading this wrong, for thinking… Shit, for thinking he could have a normal relationship now that he's gotten Natalia and Clint all squared away. 

He starts to turn away, but Sam reaches out again, lightening quick. The touch of his hand on Bucky's shoulder is light, almost as if he's afraid to startle him. It scares Bucky, that amount of gentleness directed at him. He isn't used to it, doesn't think he _deserves_ that kind of gentleness.

"I didn't say I wasn't interested _at all_ ," Sam says, his hand softly massaging the muscles between Bucky's shoulder and neck.

"But…"

Sam sighs. "Do you not see my dick, waving around like a firework on the 4th of July, about ready to go off?"

"I… yes?" It's more of a question than a definitive statement, because yes, of course he sees it, but he's too scared to hope that it's hard for him.

"Yes," Sam asserts. "And it's not that solo workout on the gym equipment that made it that way. It's you."

Bucky's still looking at him dumbly, and he guesses Sam loses patience with him because the next thing he knows, Sam is crowded up against him and… 

Shit, his lips are hard and soft at the same time and fuck, he tastes good, even despite the lingering taste of old coffee. Sam's hand moves from the crook of his neck to his hair, and his fingers are now tangled in the wet strands, pulling Bucky even closer, and Bucky doesn't think something as simple as a kiss has ever felt this good before.

Something inside Bucky loosens and he sighs against Sam's mouth. He hasn't been kissed this thoroughly or this well in a very long time, and he doesn't want to stop kissing Sam. It feels too damned good.

Sam finally pulls away, although he doesn't really move far, just enough so that his breath puffs against Bucky's cheek. 

"Do you get it now?" he asks.

Bucky nods, still not trusting any words. He looks into Sam's eyes, then at his lips, and then he's sliding to his knees on the hard shower floor and sucking Sam's dick into his mouth. 

The hot water from the showerhead pounds down upon his shoulders, the same shoulders Sam is now gripping hard as he tongues his dick. Small incoherent noises are coming from Sam's throat and Bucky grins around Sam's cock as Sam thrusts into his mouth. Goddamn, but the man knows what he's doing, pushing deep but not so deep that Bucky's gag reflex kicks in, and Bucky fingers his own prick while he sucks at Sam's engorged flesh. Sam whimpers and he sucks a little harder.

Before he knows it, Sam's shooting his load into his mouth, and Bucky swallows it down, some of the excess dribbling down his chin and washing away with the shower water. He rocks back on his heels.

"Fuck. I told myself I wasn't going to screw you," Sam mumbles, his breathing still a little labored as he moves back to lean against the tiled wall. He's soaking wet, his dark skin glistening, and Bucky thinks he's the most beautiful things he's ever seen. "And then you came in here, all metal arm and naked ass and puppy dog eyes and… Fuck. I hate you."

Bucky pushes his wet hair away from his face and smirks up at him from where he's still kneeling on the floor. "Yeah, I can tell. Especially by how quickly you came."

Sam smirks back, and the odd tension that surrounded them earlier is gone. "We're in the shower. No way you can prove it."

"Oh yeah? Want me to come up there and show you instead?" 

The salty sweet taste of Sam still lingers in his mouth and he wants nothing more than to kiss him again and share that taste. He surges to his feet and grabs Sam's shoulders, pulling him to him in a tight embrace and kissing him, hot and urgent. 

Sam pushes him away. "No. No, we are not doing that again."

Bucky raises a brow. "Ever?"

Because while he may have had his doubts before, the way Sam just responded to him leads him to believe they will be doing this many, many more times.

"No, not ever! What kind of…" Sam let's out a breath, starts again. "Unlike you, I am not into exhibitionism, and while we may be the only two here right now, this is a public gym. Come by my place tonight and we'll see where this goes."

"Your place?"

Sam nods. "Yeah. I don't live in the Tower, so do you know where I live?"

Bucky thinks he should lie, say he doesn't so he won't sound quite so stalkerish, but this is Sam and he knows better. Besides, he just had the man's dick in his mouth; it's a little late for niceties now.

"Yeah, I know," he admits.

"Come around eight. And bring plenty of lube. You're gonna need it."

Bucky grins as he watches him walk way. It doesn't matter if he still has a painfully hard erection and nothing but his hand to satisfy it. He's too giddy to care. Sam Wilson is going to screw him six ways to Sunday tonight. Hot damn! He can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering about the small references to Bucky's kinks and Nat/Clint, this is vaguely related to the [Bucky/Clint/Natasha fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7448509) I recently posted.


End file.
